Just some texts
by Livlovesnetball
Summary: Just some texts between the flash and Iris mainly but also includes Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. Request are welcomed and appreciated as well.
1. Chapter 1

Just some iris x Barry drabble. TheFlash101 is Barry and Blogger_Barista_Believer is iris

TheFlash101 -hey Iris

Blogger_Barista_Believer -who are you

TheFlash101 -the flash, duh

Blogger_Barista_Believer -hmmmmm I don't think it's you

TheFlash101 -we saw each other last night and I showed you how I can run up the sides of buildings

Blogger_Barista_Believer -omg it is u!

Blogger_Barista_Believer -hi flash

TheFlash101 -hey iris. You light up my world like nobody else

Blogger_Barista_Believer -seriously

TheFlash101 -hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so text me maybe

Blogger_Barista_Believer -r u flirting with me...

TheFlash101 -but on a Wednesday on top of a café

Blogger_Barista_Believer -...cos I have a bf...

TheFlash101 -you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

Blogger_Barista_Believer -...who thinks you're a public menace

TheFlash101 -don't stop me now cos I'm having a good time

Blogger_Barista_Believer -this is actually kinda sweet...

TheFlash101 -I will wait I will wait for you

Blogger_Barista_Believer -but I gotta go. Cya xx

TheFlash101 -I don't know why you say good bye I say hello hello hello I don't know why you say good by I say hello

Just something I thought of while looking at some other fics. No plot just some texts. R&r if you like and I might keep going:) And if you want try to guess the songs (there are 7 and one is a reference to glee if you have watched season 3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to Purple-Sherlock-1985, starlight3743 and AvatarLinn (starlight3****743 got one of the songs right which was the last one hello goodbye by the Beatles and AvatarLinn got another which was call me maybe) who liked those 195 words of chapter one. I'm sorry it was so short but I'm gone make this one longer (I hope!) so for the disclaimers I forgot them last chapter but I don'****t own the songs I make reference to or the characters I use or the to show the flash because if I did I would be writing the episodes not fan by the way each chapter isn't related to the others but the conversations in separate chapters are. And you can request things if you want to and the second last conversation is a request from AvatarLinn where Barry accidentally sends her a message as the flash forgetting it will reveal his identity. Enjoy!**

Blogger_Barista_Believer-Iris

TheFlash101-The Flash

Catlin_Snow1247-Caitlin (the numbers don't mean any thing it's just when a name is already taken websites normally give you that name and four other random numbers next to it)

ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-Cisco :)

Barry_Allen1989-Barry(I'm assuming that he was born in 1989 because he is 25 in 2014)

* * *

><p>ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-hey Barry Caitlin just created a prototype for Flash Poison 2.0 and we were wondering if you wanted to test it out tonight<p>

Barry_Allen1989-yeah sure but does Caitlin know you're using it or did you steal it?

Catlin_Snow1247-Don't worry "she" knows and will be coming tonight as well.

Barry_Allen1989-awesome. I'll see you guys at 8?

Catlin_Snow1247-Yes. See you then.

ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-cool! I really hope this works. I can't wait to see a drunk Barry that can move a super speeds ha

* * *

><p>Blogger_Barista_Believer-hey Barry what's Inertia?<p>

Barry_Allen1989-Inertia is the resistance to a change in its state of motion. Why?

Blogger_Barista_Believer-uhhhhhh no reason

Barry_Allen1989-are you writing about the flash again?

Blogger_Barista_Believer-yes and you or dad or Eddie can't stop me

Barry_Allen1989-okay. At least you are trying to make sure you understand the scientific terms relating to what you're writing about

Blogger_Barista_Believer-seriously you're not going to go all 'it's dangerous and look what happened with tony like I said it would' on me

Barry_Allen1989-nah I've moved on. But don't tell Joe that. I've got to go now I'm meeting up with Cisco and Caitlin

Blogger_Barista_Believer-when

Barry_Allen1989-17 minutes ago. Bye Iris

Blogger_Barista_Believer-have fun Barry xx

* * *

><p>ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-hey Barry do you actually like the song poker face because I was playing when you woke up and I forgot to ask you about it.<p>

Barry_Allen1989-uh I guess so. How did you find out?

ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-dude it's on your Facebook timeline (a/n sorry I know nothing about Facebook but my sister has it so I looked on hers so if that makes no sense ignore it)

Barry_Allen1989-really? I haven't updated that in ages. I guess I got caught up in saving central city

Catlin_Snow1247-Barry what if someone is monitoring every conversation in central city to find the identity of the flash? You just gave him/her the information they wanted.

Barry_Allen1989-Caitlin how are you talking to us?

Catlin_Snow1247-We talked 3 days ago on this group chat. How did you manage to forget?

TheFlash101-hey Iris did you write that poker face is my favourite song on my Facebook page? I thought you promised not to change things when I gave you my password.

Blogger_Barista_Believer-But you've never even given me your facebook password. I don't think you even have one.

TheFlash101-of course because I'm the flash and we barley know each other and you should probably forget this ever happened.

Blogger_Barista_Believer-omg Barry it's you! You gave me your password when we were 15 because you thought you were going to forget it again. And your favourite song is poker face. Wait you flirted with me. And you beat up Eddie. Why. Omg I had a crush on you. You were on my 3 list. How could you tell me like this! On text seriously. Where has your class gone? Give me a minute to process this. Oh you wouldn't even need a minute you would be able to understand heaps of stuff in like a minute!

TheFlash101-uhhhhh sorry?

Blogger_Barista_Believer-you need to get your ass over here right this minute. Damn Barry how could you not tell me. Oh just forget it you have to tell me when you get her. And who else knows.

TheFlash101-your dad, felicity, Cisco, dr wells, Caitlin, the arrow, the other two people on the arrows team and one of the people on the arrows team's fiancé. Uh can you please let me in I'm outside the door

Blogger_Barista_Believer- some random person you barely know know this and I don't. You. Are. So. Dead.

* * *

><p>ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-hey Caitlin did you hear? Barry let his id slip to Iris. That means that he told her before he told Eddie. Do you know what that means?<p>

Caitlin_Snow1247- Yes. I have to pay you 50 dollars because I lost the bet.

ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-hahhaha I beat Caitlin I beat Caitlin.

Catlin_Snow1247-Do you think it was rude of us to bet on Barry's for lack of better word, misfortunes?

ThatScienceNerdFromHighSchoolThatWasActuallyFunny-oh no Dr Snow you are not getting out of paying me after all of the bets I've lost to you over the years.

**I hope you liked it and please request ideas and review and follow and all of that And inertia is actually a real thing and the definition is also real if you were wondering. I had to google scientific terms relating to super speed and then watch a ted talk on it that I got side tracked and made and account and then I watched like five more videos so I hope at least on person reads this and learns something. **


End file.
